


Family Reunion

by Storyflight



Series: Honeythief [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author is Bi and Nonbinary, BSD is mentioned in this because I can do what I want, Cancer, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluffy Ending, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I made the ending REALLY fluffy so I can make myself feel better, Mentions of Cancer, Misgendering, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Other, Projection, Sad, Shuichi can Purr, Shuichi is in the ADA baby!, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Transphobia, based on real life events, i guess, vent - Freeform, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: "If you just hold in your breath til you come back up in fullHold in your breath til you thought it through, you foolish child"Genius Next Door; Regina Spektor--The Saihara family is rude.The Amami family is dead.





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent based on real-life events, especially Rantaro's whole section. I really just...projected everything that happened last night.  
> My apologies, if it makes you uncomfortable, no need to read it.  
> But the ending is really fluffy cause I needed to make myself happy.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Shuichi's Section contains Transphobia and Homophobia. He is dead-named and misgendered, but the name is only seen as [XXX]. NO SLURS are seen. Also, letting you know now that they are /not/ religious, just...Homophobic and Transphobic...not influenced by religion.
> 
> Rantaro's section mentions death and cancer
> 
> It has a happy ending

_ God, I don’t want to be here. _

 

He wasn’t so sure why his parents forced him to meet up with the rest of his family members. It was stupid, a waste of time, and will only cause havoc with everyone else.

 

Not to mention the number of times Shuichi had to hear his deadname.

 

“Are you sure you’re not hungry, [XXX]?” His Great-Aunt kept asking, “You look all too skinny! That’s not lady-like!”

Every word made his skin crawl.

 

_ Even when I say my name is Shuichi, they still do this shit. At least do that! _

 

“I’m not hungry” he lied. Thankfully the chatter from everyone was much louder than his stomach. Shuichi wouldn’t dare to get near the table and kept his place in the chair-couch and watching his family from afar.

 

So much fun they were having, Why did he have to be here? Shuichi is a burden to them anyway.

 

“Pay [XXX] no mind, she’s being stubborn and uptight right now”

 

_ Ooooh boy. _

 

“Please let us know if you need anything!” The Great-Aunt hurried back off to the crowded table with the rest of their relatives.

 

If only his Uncle were here, Ryusei was the only one who treated him fairly and defends him if need be. He was currently having a needed trip with his wife,  _ that’s what I need right about now. _

 

Although everyone here wasn’t that bad. His younger cousins were confused about why they all called him a girl and [XXX] when he’s clearly a boy named Shuichi. When he said that he was indeed a boy, they gave him a thumbs-up and went on playing with the other kids. If only it was that simple with everyone else. 

 

“Uncle Shuuuuuichi!” His 8-year-old cousin, Akira, slipped over to the detective.

 

That lifted his mood a bit.

 

“You’re a detective, right? Can we play detective?! We can make our own case and everything!”

 

His frown formed into a small smile looking at the excitement from Akira. Playing detective, huh? It’s nothing new to him with all of the games he played with Rantaro's sisters. 

 

“Ooooor I can listen to one of your cases! They sound so….so cool!”

 

“I can tell you some stories, then maybe we can get everyone else and make a big detective case!”

 

He flinched a bit from the sharp hunger pains. Best to ignore them now.

 

“Oooh! Let me get everyone else”

“You don’t have to…”

“Let me! I want everyone to hear how amazing Uncle Shuichi is!”

 

_ Oh fuck, what do they mean everyone? _

 

He silently prayed that it was only his younger cousins and not anyone else. All of the adults are still eating, they wouldn’t want to get out of their seats to listen to how he found a dead body in an empty building...right?

 

Speaking of such, he got an ear-shot of their conversation. Oh boy, he wished that he didn’t. Of course, they would talk about all of this shit when Shuichi is here. At least do it when he leaves!

 

“Shuichi…[XXX]...whatever the name is. It’s so unnatural! How in the world did you let this happen to your daughter!”

“She’s just a tomboy. I’m sure she’s just doing all of this to try and fit in. You know how [XXX] is, always an outcast”

“[XXX] is an adult, she doesn’t need to fit in. [XXX] needs to get her head out of the clouds with this shit. [XXX] is confused”

“But what’s about this bisexual nonsense? Wait, isn’t she with a boy? So she only likes boys!”

“If [XXX] says they’re...a boy and has a boyfriend, are they gay? All of this is so confusing”

“[XXX] kids would be so confused”

 

“I can hear you” it wasn’t loud enough for his relatives to hear. It was a complaint to them and his stomach begging for food.

 

Akira came back with the rest of his cousins, thank goodness. A total of ten kids from the ages of five and fourteen, all excited to hear about his life as a detective.

 

He loved kids. The thought of having kids of his own would be nice. He probably would’ve never thought about it if it wasn’t for Rantaro. They gave him a better understanding of a  _ healthy  _ family. 

 

“Uncle Shuichi! Did you beat up any bad guys recently?”

He chuckled at the question.

“Silly! You know he doesn’t beat bad people! He finds them and takes them to jail! Beats them with his mind!!”

“Ooooh, Uncle Shuichi! How is Rantaro? Are you two married yet?”

 

“M-Married?” Shuichi grew flustered at the thought of it. The couple mentioned it before, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that.

“....Not yet, haha…”

 

“Mom said it was wrong for them to get married...but I don’t think that’s right! You two love each other and that’s what matters!”

“I want to meet their sisters! Don’t they have twelve?!”

“Be quiet or else Uncle Shuichi can’t tell us stories!!”

“But I’m so excited!! Uncle Shuichi!! Tell us everything!!”

 

“What in the world is going on over there?! [XXX], what are you doing?! Why are they calling you Shuichi?”

 

There goes his happy mood.

_ Because they like me? And because that’s my damn name?!  _

“I’m just telling them some cases I’ve done! Don’t worry, Uncle Kaede!”

“Don’t try to influence them!”

 

_ Influence, fun. You know there’s someone who has your name and is a lesbian. She happens to be my best friend, you would get a kick out of that! _

 

Shuichi noticed that the oldest cousin winced a bit from Kaede’s words. Ren was his daughter, who told Shuichi only that she was a lesbian. If  _ anything  _ happens to her because of this or anything else, he’s already ready to take her with him.

 

“Hey,...you’re wonderful no matter what” he whispered to Ren. She looked up at him and smiled brightly.

“So are you, Uncle Shuichi…”

 

Shuichi held in any bitter words for the rest of his family and turned his attention to the kids. They don’t need to see him upset with how they treat him, they  _ deserve  _ this little reward of a story for being so respectful.

 

“Alright, kiddos! Let me—“ he stood up and stretched his back out. Shuichi was  _ so  _ hungry right now, but the pains dwindled down when he focused on his cousins.

 

“Want me to tell you the first case I had with the Armed Detective Agency?”

“YES YES!” One of them cried out.

 

“My first case...all I was doing was running errands with one of the clerks, her name is Haruno. Then out of nowhere— BOOM!”

 

Shuichi has to exaggerate it for them. He threw his arms up in the air and imitated the loud explosion. Several of the kids jumped up a bit.

 

“Did you guys get hurt?!”

“We were okay...for now. When we went to the crime scene, we found out that there was an ability user…”

“An ability user?!”

“Yup! And they left a sign for us. They were an underground organisation who was trying to grab hold of the Agency. But none of us backed down! Ranpo, Lucy, and I went to go do further investigation. But little did we know...we fell into a trap and I got STABBED in the back!”

 

“OH NO!”

“What happened, Uncle Shuichi?! Are you okay?! Do you still have the scar?! CAN WE SEE?!”

 

“Alright! That’s enough!” His great aunt returned into the scene with a disappointed look on her face.

 

“What’s wrong, Nozu? I didn’t do anything wrong?”

 

“[XXX], I don’t want you saying that thinks it’s okay to have your lifestyle”

“Nozu...I was telling them about a case I had. There’s  _ nothing  _ wrong with being a detective!”

 

“You know what I mean! You and...all of this”

“Nozu, he wasn’t doing anything wrong! He was telling us a story! And it was getting good”

“ _ She,  _ Daiki. Now, how about all of you—“

 

“Hey hey…” Shuichi stood up in his seat and straightened his clothing a bit. The rest of his family members began to suspend their conversation and focus on Shuichi. He hated attention, especially from his disrespectful family members.

 

“It seems like a majority of you don’t want me here”

“U-Uncle Shuichi…”

“Not you guys and you know that. Listen…” he sighed heavily and crossed his arms, “If you’re  _ so  _ upset with me simply  _ talking  _ to the kids and thinking I might do something bad, I will go ahead and leave.”

 

“That’s not what we said…”

“Oh no no no no! You didn’t have to say anything! I’ve heard enough from all of you. My presence is  _ unhealthy  _ so I’m going to go ahead and leave! Oh! I will let Rantaro know you all said hi”

 

Of course that last bit was directed towards the younger ones only. Shuichi waved goodbye to everyone carelessly and made his way over to the door.

 

“I’ll make sure to never come back to a family get-together. You know, it will be better for all of us.”

 

“Bye Uncle Shuichi…”

“We will miss you!”

Oh, that hurt.

“Don’t worry, I will see you guys soon”

 

——

 

_ Why is everyone here?! _

 

Rantaro’s grandmother said she was going to make dinner.

 

_ Something is wrong. _

 

Controlling their breathing was really difficult. They were certain that a panic attack would form in the middle of the get-together. Who was here? Their sisters, father, grandparents on both side of their family, their Mother’s childhood friend….

 

_ She’s either dying or dead. That’s it, nothing else, it’s not good.  _

 

It’s hard to think that. Their Mother’s breast cancer came back out of nowhere two months ago and it making her worse every day. She’s been in and out of the hospital, unable to walk, unable to eat, they could go on.

 

“Kids, come with me”

 

That was their father.

 

He nudged each of their sisters inside the house. People were talking, but it was not the same as usual. The TV would be on with some game show, everyone was laughing, eating, and having a good time.

 

Right now, it was idle talk and watching their aunts head to one of the bedrooms. The atmosphere in the house was  _ all off.  _ Now that their father was getting everyone to their grandparent’s room, it made their feeling worse.

 

_ Maybe I’m overreacting? No, I can’t be, my intentions are telling me something is definitely wrong. I wish I was overreacting, I really wish I am!! _

 

“You know your mother hasn’t been well…”

 

They can’t stop shaking. They knew where this was going, their intentions were right and they will be given the worst case scenario. All of their sisters were silent and focused on what he was saying. Most of it, Rantaro couldn’t retain.

 

The last part, they heard.

 

“We had to make the final choice whether to remove the breathing tube or not. We weren’t able to make that decision because she passed away this morning”

 

Oh god, they broke.

Everyone did in their own way.

 

“She what?”

“Mom’s dead…?!”

“Are you serious?!”

 

All of Rantaro’s sisters left the room and went somewhere else to distract themselves. Rantaro did not leave the bedroom and could barely breathe. Wait, are they crying? Right now, they couldn’t tell.

 

Their father tried to reach forward to them, but they pushed them away. Rantaro doesn’t want to be touched by  _ anyone  _ right now. They didn’t want anyone around them.

 

They were alone in the room for quite some time. Family members would come and check on them, try to give them a hug, and say any encouraging words. Rantaro would nod, say thank you, and mention that it’s hard for them to speak. It really is.

 

_ What can I say? I can’t really say anything...if I did, I might snap or start screaming. _

 

Rantaro was one who would take care of everyone else but themselves. They disliked it when others try to help them, thinking that they are being a bother to them. Rantaro  _ hates  _ it when others have to stop what they’re doing because of them.

It’s not a pride thing, never will be, they just want to handle it on their own.

 

_ But I can’t. I know I can’t. _

 

They never faced death this hard. Sure, relatives have passed before, but they were very young or they barely knew them. Now, they were twenty and a half years old and lost one of the most important people in their lives. Honestly, they weren’t sure if they can  _ keep going  _ after this.

 

Their mother was so young, they were convinced that she will be here till the very end. This wasn’t fair, none of this was fair at all.

 

“Rantaro, are you okay?”

“I don’t know…” they were on the floor with the phone next to them. Rantaro went ahead and messaged some of their closest friends what happened. They were not leaving anytime soon and messaged them if they needed anything.

 

It was a little strange, Kokichi was already ready to do anything he can for Rantaro. He already offered to do something later this week to distract them. Korekiyo gave their condolences and shared rises words with them, given that they have lost their sister a couple of years ago.

 

Kaede handled it hard. She offered to call but then decided to stick with some texts. She sent several cute photos of animals and had silly conversations to keep them busy.

 

Kirumi said that she will be around for anything that they need. She’s ready to cook, clean, or merely be a shoulder to cry on for Rantaro.

 

Himiko admitted that she started crying, same with Angie and Kaito. They sent their kind messages to them.

 

Everyone did.

 

Shuichi replied too, he was the first to say something and replied in almost a blink of an eye. The Detective asked if he should come by to the house and keep them company. Rantaro said it’s up to him.

 

He will come by to say hi and then take Rantaro home if they want to leave.

 

“Do you need anything?” Someone else came by. They weren’t sure who it was.

“No…”

“Please let us know. We are all here for you, okay?”

“Thank you”

 

They really appreciated everyone’s words even if it doesn’t seem like it externally. Talking was way too much for them and wanted to be away from everyone.

 

About an hour has passed. Rantaro hasn’t been able to cry again and the messages kept coming. The responses were short and they apologised for them, they all understood and tried their best to distract them.

 

“Well if it isn’t my nephew-in-law!”

“BROTHER SHUICHI IS HERE?!”

“Shuuuiiiiccchhiii! My man!”

“H-Hey! I’m…not an in-law yet. We aren’t even engaged…”

 

Shuichi was here. As much as they wanted to get up and greet him, standing up was difficult. Their body grew weak from the crying and the shaking won’t end.

 

“...Where’s Rantaro?”

“In that bedroom. Are you going to take them home?”

“When they’re ready”

 

There were some more conversations between Shuichi and everyone else. They all  _ adore  _ Shuichi Saihara and always pleased about his company. He came out to Rantaro’s family about a month or two ago and they were all extremely supportive about it. The two are not engaged nor married, but they all treat him as if they were.

 

Thank goodness. Shuichi’s Family is not the best and they hostile about their relationship. With the exception of his uncle and cousins, everyone else? Complete douchebags.

 

_ Knock knock knock. _

 

“Rantaro…?”

“You can come in”

 

The door opened, closed slightly, and footsteps were heard.

Shuichi kneeled down on the carpet and wrapped his arms around them.

 

“I’m so sorry…I-I can’t really say much but...I’m so sorry”

It was easy to detect that Shuichi was trying not to cry.

 

“Rantaro...I’m so sorry...I-I wish I was able to…”

“It’s fine….”

“She...she was an amazing woman. She fought so hard, she was so nice to me when we...Rantaro...I…”

“...It’s fine”

“...Sorry” Shuichi held them tighter.

“...It’s...Fine”

 

Shuichi stayed on the floor with them. It was something that they needed, something that  _ he  _ needed. Rantaro watched him leave this morning because of a family reunion, which they predicted that it will be nothing but them treating Shuichi like less of a being.

 

“Let me know when you’re ready to leave”

“Okay…”

“Do you need me to do anything? Get anything? Do you want to be left alone”

“Please stay here…”

Shuichi kissed their cheek. “I will...anything else?”

“That purring noise you can make...can you do that please?”

 

Shuichi nodded, nuzzling closer to them and letting out a small purring-like noise. No matter what, that made them happy.

 

The two stayed in the room for about half an hour before Rantaro said they were ready. They all said some more words of encouragements and offered assistance, Rantaro barely said a sentence for each one of them.

 

“Will you come by tomorrow, you two? I understand that you don’t want to do much right now”

“...I’ll try my best” Rantaro wheezed.

“And...I’ll be there” He squeezed their hand.

 

“Thank you. Shuichi, keep an eye on them and make sure they’re okay. Same goes for yourself, look out for one another, that’s what spouses do”

“Auntie Delilah, He’s...not my husband”

“Soon he will be” Delilah patted Shuichi shoulder rather roughly, enough to make him flinch.

 

“I love him! You picked such a fine young man, Rantaro!”

“H-He is…”

“R-Rantaro…!!”

 

After everyone said their final goodbyes and hugs, Shuichi and Rantaro left. 

 

The ride back was silent. A light rain began to our outside, only making both of their moods worse.

 

“Shuichi...did you eat today?”

“Oh...you heard my stomach, huh? I...no. I couldn’t...they’re just…Nevermind”

“You can tell me”

“B-But...I can’t do that...not while you’re going through this”

 

They made it to the house. The only thing on Rantaro’s mind was to lay somewhere soft with Shuichi and ignore everything else around them. 

 

“You can tell me”

Rantaro unlocked the door to the house and allowed Shuichi to go in first.

“They...treated me like shit. They talked about you and said you were confused. They only called me by my dead-name and feminine terms. I...I never want to see them again”

 

Shuichi and Rantaro began to get themselves comfortable and have something small to eat. Neither of them has eaten today.

“How...were your cousins?”

“The best like always. But the others all got mad because I was telling them a story about the Agency. They said hi by the way and want to see you again. Anyway...apparently me being Bi and Trans is messing with their brain. They don’t  _ mind  _ at all!”

 

Rantaro sighed softly.

“Sorry...I wish I had more to say b-but”

“No no, it’s fine”

 

After eating, the couple residing in the bed and instantly snuggled close. This is something that they  _ really  _ needed and lifted Rantaro’s mood very slightly.

 

They started to cry again. They hated crying so much, especially around Shuichi. There have been moments when they cried, he cried too. Rantaro didn’t want to make him feel worse after everything that happened today.

 

Shuichi left very soft kisses their face and placed one hand on their cheek. His thumb gently rubbed it, dull and teary amber eyes staring into weak emeralds. 

 

“...Hey, can I tell you something, Ran-Chan?”

They loved that nickname.

“Anything, Blueberry”

 

“I love you, I love you so much. Please know if anything happens...I’m here for you, no matter what. You mean everything to me, you’ve helped me through so much...and I would...really love to marry and raise a family with you one day…”

 

Rantaro brought one hand to Shuichi’s chest...They never felt a heartbeat so fast before.

 

“I knew there was something special about you ever since I first met you, Shuichi…You may not believe me...but you’ve done so much for me. Having you here right now with me is making me feel better”

  
  


“I’m glad...Hey, wanna hear something funny, Ran-chan?”

“Of course I do”

“I had this dream, you were there. I’m not sure what was going on but I remember you said that tongues didn’t exist”

Rantaro snorted. “They what?”

 

“You went on about it's some sort of conspiracy theory. I was  _ so  _ confused. I called you on the phone and you were in the middle of talking to Korekiyo about it”

 

“Of course I would talk to them about it, that sounds like a conversation we would have”

 

Shuichi laughed softly. The Adventurer felt so pleased from the small gesture and kiss his forehead.

 

“You’re adorable, you know that...right?”

“Ran-chan…”

“My little kitten~”

“Raaaannnn-cccchhhaaannn”

 

They kissed him again on the forehead. Then the cheek, nose, neck, lips, all over.

 

“S-Stop that, you Puppy! Ppprrrr”

They’ll never get over how Shuichi can “purr”.

 

“No, you love it, I’ll keep doing it”

“Why can’t I kiss you instead?” Shuichi playfully poked their stomach a couple of times, “Remember one time where you kept whimpering because you wanted belly rubs and kisses?”

“I didn’t want them...I  _ needed _ them”

“You silly puppy” he nuzzled noses with them, “You stopped me from reading because of it”

 

“Don’t act like you didn’t do it either! You always give me those sad meows when you want kisses”

“ _ Need _ them!”

“Exactly” They ruffled his hair and kissed him once again.

 

This...made them feel so much better. It brought Shuichi in a better mood too. Rantaro knew they wouldn’t recover overnight, although this little moment managed to make them stop crying.

 

“Hey...remember that one time you said if you would be a fruit...you said an orange?”

“I was  _ joking _ !”

“Sure you were, idiot. Kaede still gets a kick out of that to this very day”

“H-Hey! Remember when you tried to kiss me once and had to get up on your toes? Well...that’s all the time”

“You were tall then and now you’re even  _ taller _ ! Why do your legs have to be so long?”

“To travel~ Speaking of that...Remember the first trip we took together?”

 

“T-To Costa Rica? It was beautiful…”

“When we went to the beach, your eyes sparkled like the ocean…”

“Quiet you…!” Shuichi was blushing brightly now, “God, I love you so much. I...I want to kiss you everywhere”

“Everywhere?!”

“Everywhere!! Smooches all over!!”

“Woooow, that’s so many! It’ll take you all day!”

 

“You’re so silly!” Shuichi wrapped his arms around them and buried his head under their chin. He began to purr once again and twined his legs with theirs.

 

“Go to sleep, you had a day”

“You too, Rantaro. Thank you...I love you so much”

“I love you too”


End file.
